


The Story of Us

by iwaois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, all the iwaoi, iwaoi - Freeform, much iwaoi, purely iwaoi, sad iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaois/pseuds/iwaois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru remembers all the good times he's spent with his one and only while he goes to pick up soda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

Oikawa Tooru was a lucky man. He knew that. He was attractive, he was popular, he had a loving family and a cute apartment he shared with the very best friend he could think of.  
Currently, he was walking towards a convenience store around the block. Iwa-chan had drove off to visit his family, so he was bored. And thirsty. So a quick trip to get a soda can't be fatal, right?  
During his walk, a random memory found its way into his mind.

He was 8 years old, his hands were muddy and his hair was popping out from under a baseball cap. Iwaizumi was next to him, with scrapped knees and with leaves in his hair, holding a jar with a beautiful butterfly in it. He was grinning.  
"Tooru, look, I caught him for you!"  
Tooru, however, started crying.  
"But you took it away from his parents! Waaa, Hajime, you can't take pretty things from nature!"   
"But I wanted to give it to you!"  
Oikawa just ran off, crying still. That night, he heard a rock hit his window. It didn't break it, but he heard the tap loud and clear. He opened it,only to find his best friend there, holding an empty jar.  
"I set it free because it made you sad." He smiled shyly, holding up the jar. He walked over and gave Tooru a wet, messy kiss on the cheek. "Please don't cry."

18 year old Oikawa smiled at the memory, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he kept on thinking about his best friend.

They were in middle school this time, third year. They were on the floor of Hajime's room, at 11:56pm, watching a horror movie. Previously they have decided to huddle on the floor, seeing the bed was too small, and they weren't completely comfortable with touching each other for so long. Tooru was, surprisingly, amazed by the movie, seeing it involved aliens. Evil aliens, but aliens. Hajime thought the whole movie stupid, but didn't say anything seeing his best friend like that.  
However, as the movie progressed, he got bored.  
"Oikawa, toss popcorn into my mouth."  
"We're not basketball players, Iwa-chan." He replied coldly, not moving his face from the screen.  
"I bet you can't hit it. I bet Kageyama could, though."  
Tooru's eyes widened in alarm. He slowly turned his head towards Hajime, who was smirking.   
"Of course he wouldn't. I wouldn't let him get that close to you. Give me the popcorn."  
Oikawa was as easy to manipulate as Iwaizumi was.  
Soon there was popcorn everywhere, including their shirts and mouths and the floor and the tv, and they were asleep over each other on the floor, smiling faintly to themselves in their sleep as the girl on the screen screamed in terror.  
That was the very first time Oikawa Tooru was comfortable enough with someone to fall asleep next to them.

He had made it to the store, waved at the lady at the cashing register and made it to the drinks area.

First day of high-school. Sunny. Girls everywhere. Oikawa was exhausted, but excited. They had moved in together - their houses were too far away from their school, so it was only logical. He was comfortable on the couch when he heard Iwaizumi enter their small, shitty apartment, running as he tossed his bag away and plopped down on the couch as well.  
Tooru snorted and wrapped an arm around him. "Long day?"  
"Hmmpf. Get off of me, Assikawa. "  
"So mean!"

There it was-his favourite coke. He smiled a bit. It wasn't a real smile, no- Oikawa rarely smiled for real unless /he/ was there, and it seemed like a tragedy to him, but you can't force real smiles.

"...and I'm just really glad I get to play volleyball, and I get to play volleyball with you, Iwa-chan."   
They were in a park, at 10pm, lying on the grass and looking at the stars.  
Well, Oikawa was looking at the stars. Iwaizumi was looking at Oikawa. The look on his face seemed confused; like he couldn't decide which of the two were more beautiful to look at, and it surprised him that his best friend was winning over the starry sky. The setter's curly hair was sprawled around him, revealing his face which seemed to shine in the moonlight. Brown eyes sparkled, almost as if reflecting the sky and showing it what it's doing wrong.   
"Don't say such embarrassing things."  
It was their second year at Seijou, and there was absolutely nothing to worry about except for Shirotizawa.   
They stayed like that for a while, and Tooru showed him planets and stars and constellations, and it was peaceful and it was only nights like these, that they both just felt at ease. The other's presence was only natural to both of them, something they got used to, but didn't take for granted, never take for granted.

His fingers wrapped around around the coke, he paid and left the store, heading home. 

Third year of high-school, beginning. They had just found out that absolutely everyone in their class had lost their virginity over the summer- a great surprise to both of them, since they never actually felt a need for a girlfriend in their lives. Iwaizumi had one, which had left back home across the seas, and Oikawa had a few, but never anything serious.   
After hours of negotiations, they had decided to be each other's first time, only to keep up with their peers.   
Their relationship hasn't changed much afterwards, but they both remember it clearly, how awkward they were with their clothes, and how Tooru kept laughing when Iwaizumi kissed his chest because it tickled. They didn't do it again, and whether because they were both grossed out or liked it a bit too much, they haven't voiced yet.

Their building, 9 floors, cute but old, appeared before his eyes as he turned the corner.

The last memory, just before he had left for the store and Hajime for his parents house.   
Iwaizumi was on the couch, just switching channels. Tooru slid over and placed his head in his friend's lap, looking up at him.  
"Iwa-chan, I think I want to try to get to the national team after university."  
This caused a confused blink and a half-smile from the other as his fingers found their way into curly brown hair.  
"I know. I've known all along, just like you've known that I'll follow you there."  
The brightest, sweetest, most /honest/ smile appeared on Oikawa's face as he sat up and hugged him.   
"Iwa-chan, I gotta tell you something when you get back."  
"Can't you tell me now?"  
"It's important."  
"Dumbass. "  
Then he squeezed back for a bit and left.

Oikawa was just unlocking his apartment, when he found the door open. Iwa-chan was back already? It had only been half an hour, maybe an hour.   
"Iwa-chan? I'm home~♥" he chimed as he entered the kitchen, placing the coke on the counter.  
On the chair, sat Iwaizumi Akira, Hajime's mother. She was shaking. With tears, Tooru realized.  
"What's going on? Did something happen to Iw- Hajime?" He asked, a bit of worry in his voice.  
She nodded shakily.   
"There has been a car accident, Tooru and he-"  
Wow, was that a Trident that just stabbed his chest? Sure seemed like one.  
"Did he..?" He couldn't quite manage /survive/, because of course he has, why wouldn't he? Life without Iwaizumi Hajime for Oikawa Tooru was like life without air- he was something absolutely necessary.  
The woman shook her head. She was a mess. Who could blame, she just lost a son.  
He'll never get to toss to him again.  
He'll never defeat Ushiwaka with him.  
He'll never see another movie cuddled up with him on the couch.  
He'll never hear his laugh, or feel the pain of the ball hitting the back of his head.   
He'll never get the chance to tell him just how much he loved him, and how much he was the only one.  
Never again.  
He didn't even feel pain, he felt completely numb, staring into the floor as his eyes filled with tears.  
The woman started crying again.   
It was so terrifyingly quiet.  
Tooru fell to his knees, there in their kitchen, in their small, shitty apartment that was more of a home than anything else ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhaha yep i killed hajime and senpai never forgave me bless her soul i don't own


End file.
